plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foot Soldier
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Camo Ranger Super Commando General Supremo Tank Commander Arctic Trooper Sky Trooper Centurion |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Z-1 Assault Blaster |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = ZPG Rocket Jump Zombie Stink Cloud Multi-Rocket Rocket Leap Super Stink Cloud}} Foot Soldier is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He is the basic class for the zombies with a paintball gun, which is useful for taking out single plants and a high damage ZPG. Description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. Variants *Camo Ranger *Super Commando *General Supremo *Tank Commander *Arctic Trooper *Sky Trooper *Centurion Primary weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the primary weapon of the Foot Soldier which has 30 ammo, 35 with an upgrade. It is a fully-automatic weapon that deals 6-8 impact damage and 7-9 critical damage based on distance. It is recommended to attack plants from the rooftops or any high place. Abilities Weapon upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Strategies As the Foot Soldier The Foot Soldier has a devastating instant kill explosive, the ZPG. This weapon is unholy for any plants impacted because it is quite fast and very accurate. Probably the best use or the ZPG is killing any Sunflowers or Peashooters using their Sunbeam and Pea Gatling respectively. Also the Zombie Stink Cloud can be useful for fazing out enemies out of an area or to use it as cover if mastered properly. Also if you use the Rocket Jump into the air, you can get an mid-air headshot of any plants in the area. The best use for the Foot Soldier, is to hold out an area, such as near the teleporters or to fly past the enemies and hit them hard from the back. In Gardens & Graveyards and Taco Bandits, the Foot Solider should some times use its stink cloud on annoying Spawnable Plants at a distance (such as the Bamboo Shoot and the Scaredy-shroom) as it temporarily disables the Spawnable Plants allowing the zombie team to pass. Against the Foot Soldier The main competitor for the Foot Soldier is either Chompers or Cacti. Chomper can Goop him to stop him flying away then instant kill him. Cactus can shoot him at range, setup cover or even drop Potato Mines where he will fall down. Also the Garlic Drone can get him off of buildings by shooting but with a rapid-fire weapon, can be taken out easily due to its low health. Gallery 10346511 10152178153443214 473113297748337893 n.jpg|Another image of the Foot Soldier. PvZ Gamescom 01 WM.png|Foot Soldier making a getaway. Peashoorter using Pea Gatling to faces a Soldier Zombie.jpg|A Foot Soldier facing a Peashooter using its Pea Gatling ability. FZZABILITY.png|Abilities. Soldier Pack.png|Foot Soldier's Level Pack. FootSoldierPossibleConceptArts.jpg|Possible Concept Arts of variants of the Foot Soldier (posted on EA's website) Confirmed Concept Art.jpg|Confirmed Concept Art of Foot Soldier found on Justin Weibe's twitter. Customization All hats.jpg|All hats. All facial hairs.jpg|All facial hairs. All accessories.jpg|All accessories. All gestures.jpg|All gestures. All skins.jpg|All weapon skins. Videos Foot Soldier Variants Guide|Foot Soldier Zombie variants. PvZ Garden Warfare Foot Soldier Breakdown|Gameplay. Trivia *The Foot Soldier is missing a shoe just like the Engineer and the Scientist. The All-Star is currently the only Zombie class that has both shoes on. **If the player looks closely, the stock of the gun is a boot. This boot might be the one missing from the zombie's foot. *The Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump could be a reference to Team Fortress 2's Soldier, which can also launch himself into the air using a rocket. *Originally the Foot Soldier was going to be a swat zombie but was changed due to not being "funny enough" as quoted by Justin Wiebe. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies